


The Truth Untold

by Carmenlire



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Magnus Bane, Established Relationship, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, Injured Alec Lightwood, M/M, POV Magnus Bane, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, Supportive Jace Wayland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 22:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmenlire/pseuds/Carmenlire
Summary: Magnus closes his eyes and leans into the feelings that wrap around him. They’re two of the most powerful men in the New York shadow world. It makes his chest ache sometimes, the knowledge that they may never be able to take their relationship public, that he won’t ever be able to kiss Alec on a sunny day in the city, that they can’t hold hands as they walk through Central Park, that whenever they do see each other in public it’s always in an official capacity and they’re relegated to formal greetings while their eyes try to say everything they can’t.He’d still take this over not having Alec, though.ThatMagnus knows without a doubt.





	The Truth Untold

Feeling the wards shift, Magnus smiles into his martini glass. His last appointment left just fifteen minutes ago and he’s cleared out his schedule for the next two days. The reason for that is on the other side of his door.

The knock on the door is perfunctory and then it’s being swung open by his one of his favorite people in the world.

“Alexander,” he greets with a private grin, equal parts enamored and fond. “Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes tonight?”

Alec throws him a warm glance tinged with exhaustion as he toes his shoes off in the foyer. His steps are slow as he makes his way to Magnus. He’s not a leader commanding his people in the loft; he’s just Alec.

One arm wraps around his waist and Magnus tilts his head up the tiniest bit to meet Alec’s mouth in a kiss. It’s soft and lingering and exactly what they both crave after hard days as the Head of the Institute and High Warlock of Brooklyn, respectively.

When they can, they like to take their time with each other-- devil knows there never seems to be enough of it.

Pulling back, Alec smiles at Magnus and it makes his chest squeeze a little to see his open expression, the love in his eyes. Sometimes, Magnus wonders if Alec’s not just a figment of his imagination, a self-indulgent balm to centuries of loneliness.

But then Alec comes to his loft-- or they meet at a hole-in-the-wall bar or portal to far flung cities, away from the prying eyes of New York-- and his boyfriend looks at him like he’s the most important thing in the world.

“Hey, babe,” Alec murmurs, voice just a touch hoarse. No doubt from barking orders all day, Magnus thinks, as he runs his eyes over disheveled hair that’s just a bit messier than usual, over bruised knuckles and cuts that litter his fingers.

Without even asking-- they passed that point long ago-- Magnus allows azure tendrils of magic to sink into Alec’s skin, healing broken flesh until they both breathe a sigh of relief.

Alec’s voice is still low as he says, “Thank you. Today was a pain in the ass and I didn’t have time to apply an iratze.”

Mouth turning up into a smile that lights up his eyes, Magnus teases, “You were in such a hurry to see me that you didn’t stop to heal yourself. Should I count myself flattered?”

Biting his lip to keep his laughter in, Magnus’s smile deepens as Alec merely replies, “Do you know how long I’ve been looking forward to this weekend? I wasn’t going to let anything keep me away from you for one more damned minute.”

Something turns over in Magnus’s chest and he’s so in love with the man in front of him that he doesn’t know what to do with himself. Wrapping his arms around Alec’s neck, he pulls him closer for a kiss that’s a little more heated than the last one, a little more deliberate. When he pulls back a moment later, he sees that Alec’s eyes are still closed and he can’t help himself from dusting kisses along his cheek, on his jaw, over his nose.

He laughs a little as Alec’s nose scrunches up at that and then he’s stepping away, urging Alec’s to follow him with laced hands.

Alec follows without hesitation and it’s just a few minutes later that they’re falling into bed. It’s Friday evening but it’s summer and that means the sun is still high in the sky as they undress each other, taking their time.

Magnus goes days without this and it’s torture, waiting for these stolen moments. It seems inconceivable but he lives for these nights now, the odd weekend where Alec puts his sister in charge of the Institute and they go off somewhere-- or stay in, just the two of them.

It’s a few hours later and they’ve managed to mostly cover up. Alec’s in a pair of plain navy boxers while Magnus had managed to throw on a robe over his own underwear. They’re eating pizza in the living room-- the open box laying on the floor in front of them-- while a movie plays in the background. It’s something historical and heavy on the romance and they’ve both seen it a few dozen times.

The French doors are open, letting in a cool summer breeze and it’s damn near idyllic. Wryly, Magnus reflects that if someone had told him just a few years ago that he’d much rather eat greasy pizza in front of the couch with a shadowhunter than do. . . oh, just about anything else, he’d have laughed in that person’s face.

If only he’d known, he thinks and laughs to himself.

“What’s so funny,” Alec asks, nudging his thigh against Magnus’s.

Magnus looks up, rolling his eyes when he sees the pizza sauce on his boyfriend’s face. Reaching over he wipes it away with a thumb, popping it into his mouth since they didn’t think to get napkins and he's too lazy to summon any.

“I was just thinking that we probably shouldn’t get along as well as we do.”

Lips turning up into a small grin, Alec raises a brow. “What,” he asks. “A shadowhunter and warlock shouldn’t be in a long term relationship?”

“No, we shouldn’t,” Magnus says softly. “But damned if I know what else to do with you.”

“You mean, besides love me,” Alec asks, voice low.

“That goes without saying, darling.”

Sighing, Magnus tosses his half-eaten crust i the mostly empty pizza box and shuffles over until he’s against Alec’s side. He noses along his boyfriend’s throat and feels the little hum of pleasure the action brings.

Alec leans against the couch, legs sprawled in front of him and their attention shifts to the movie for awhile. It’s not until after a scene in the rain that Alec speaks again.

“Do you ever think we’ll be able to tell anyone about us?”

“Maybe,” Magnus says thoughtfully. He turns to look up at Alec and smiles, sad but hopeful. “Maybe one day I’ll give up my position and go back to focusing exclusively on clients. Maybe you’ll be offered a higher position and then it won’t matter that you’re dating a warlock-- you can work on the Clave from the inside, make them change their ways. I don’t know, darling. It’s just too risky right now with where we’re both at in our careers. I don’t want to have to choose between my people and you. I think that choice would kill me.”

“Sometimes I wish I wasn’t a shadowhunter,” Alec confesses quietly. He turns to look down at Magnus with a speculative look, a hint of bitterness lingering behind his eyes. “If I were a mundane, I wouldn’t have to worry about any of this-- the Clave’s bigotry, my family’s fucking legacy, retaining my power and position.”

“Yeah,” Magnus acknowledges with a glint of humor in his eyes. “But then you wouldn’t have met me and wouldn’t _that_ have been a travesty.”

“Definitely,” Alec says with a little smile before he leans down and kisses him.

Magnus closes his eyes and leans into the feelings that wrap around him. They’re two of the most powerful men in the New York shadow world. It makes his chest ache sometimes, the knowledge that they may never be able to take their relationship public, that he won’t ever be able to kiss Alec on a sunny day in the city, that they can’t hold hands as they walk through Central Park, that whenever they do see each other in public it’s always in an official capacity and they’re relegated to formal greetings while their eyes try to say everything they can’t.

He’d still take this over not having Alec, though. _That_ Magnus knows without a doubt.

With that thought in mind, Magnus forgets about everything else but the next two days he has with Alec. That’s all that matters; That’s all he needs.

 

Translating a spell he’ll need later on this month, Magnus answers his phone without looking at the Caller ID.

“You’ve reached the High Warlock of Brooklyn. How may I be of assistance?”

He drops everything at the voice that comes through the line, breathless and full of panic.

“Magnus Bane? This is Isabelle Lightwood. We need you to heal one of our shadowhunters.”

With his free hand, Magnus reaches out and grabs blindly to the edge of his desk. It doesn’t make sense for Isabelle-- who Alec’s praised time and time again for her cool head-- to be on the verge of tears for anyone else except someone extremely close to her.

 _“Who?”_ Magnus’s voice is hoarse as he banishes his notebook with a frantic wave of his hand. He doesn’t know where it goes and it doesn’t matter.

His whole world comes crashing down when he hears a hitched breath before she answers, “Alec, my brother. We need you at the infirmary as soon as possible. We’ll pay whatever you want just please get here before the poison reaches his heart.”

“I’m on my way.” 

Magnus doesn’t bother with anything else as he ends the call, already opening a portal before he’s cursing and dashing over to his shelves. He should’ve asked Isabelle what had happened, should have asked what kind of poison was currently rampaging through the Head of the Institute.

He grabs a dozen vials that should cover whatever he finds on the other side of the portal and then he’s stepping into the Institute. Almost immediately, there’s a cohort of shadowhunters barring his entrance.

Any control he had on his glamour disintegrates and he stares at them with furious gold eyes. He’s keenly aware of Alec needing him somewhere in the bowels of the Institute and every second that slips by without him seeing his love makes thins his tenuous control even more.

“Let me through,” he says quietly and sparks fall harmlessly to the floor as one shadowhunter readjusts their grip on a seraph blade, raising it a few inches in threat.

“You can’t just walk into the New York Institute whenever you wish, Bane. We weren’t told of your arrival. We need to verify whatever’s brought you here. It’ll just take a moment.”

No one moves and the floor of the Institute starts trembling with Magnus’s fury at these asinine little bastards, at their contempt and self-righteousness and the unmitigated fucking gall they have to keep him-- Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn-- in the entryway like so much goddamn trash.

His voice is still soft but there are undertones of darkness lingering on every syllable as he says, “If you do not let me through, I promise you will regret it.”

His eyes flash as one of the shadowhunters spits, “Is that a threat, warlock? You think you have any power here--”

“What the fuck are you doing, Stonewell? Let Magnus Bane through or I’ll have you transported to the goddamn City of Bones before you can beg Raziel for forgiveness.”

There’s a shadowhunter up on the raised platform. His eyes are hard and his voice cuts through all the bullshit. Even from so far away, Magnus sees the way the man grimaces in pain, his lips white with how hard he must be holding back his pain.

Tired of waiting, Magnus tosses everyone to the floor with a negligent wave of his hand. Out of his way now, Magnus strides through OPs. His eyes flash at anyone who moves towards him but no one does anything, all of them staring between him and the shadowhunter.

Now that he’s closer, he catalogs the blond hair and dichromatic eyes.

“You’re his parabatai,” Magnus says in greeting, apropos of nothing.

Nodding shortly, Jace doesn’t say anything as he turns and leads them through to the infirmary. The only other person there is Isabelle and she looks a hair's breadth from breaking down.

Magnus’s pace is just under that of a run until he’s finally at Alec’s side. Without thinking about it, he runs a hand through his boyfriend’s hair as his eyes scan over a body he knows so well.

“Oh my darling,” Magnus whispers as he sees the wound. Swallowing hard, Magnus closes his eyes for a split second, trying to regain his equilibrium, before he opens them to glare at the two people closest to his Alec.

“What happened.”

“Drevak demon,” Izzy says. “We were on patrol and it came out of nowhere. Alec pushed me out of the way and it got him right over his heart. We didn’t know its claws were poisonous until he passed out on the way back here. He’s been in and out of consciousness since. Sometimes, he seems almost delirious and speaks nonsense for a few minutes before he’s back under.”

Taking in that information, Magnus glares down at Alec. “You stubborn, stupid man,” he mutters to himself and then he’s getting to work.

The wound is an angry red with sickly green fluid seeping into the streaks. Alec’s breath rattles around his chest and he’s covered with sweat, shivers wracking his body.

The first thing Magnus does is rest a hand on his cheek, letting his magic soak into Alec. Almost immediately, Alec sighs and turns his head.

“Magnus,” he murmurs and everything in him seems to relax.

“I’m right here, Alexander. Go to sleep, darling. You’ll feel better the next time I see you.”

The magic pulsing into his skin is a low grade sleep spell and Alec’s unconscious before Magnus finishes speaking.

The next few hours are exhausting. Magnus pours magic into Alec, snapping at Jace or Isabelle to hand him something in his bag. 

Alec groans low in pain and Magnus keeps up a running monologue to soothe him. “It’s okay, Alexander. You’re doing great. I just need you to hang on, okay? I promised to take you to Marrakech next month, didn’t I? Don’t make me break my word, darling. That wouldn’t be very gentlemanly of you.”

He’s not even aware of what he’s saying. Sweat beads on his forehead and he’s tapping into his reserves to stave off the poison. Losing track of time, Magnus works until dawn light sneaks through the windows of the infirmary.

Finally, he’s extracted all of the venom and he smooths a poultice over the remnants of the wound before bandaging it in honey-soaked cotton. Almost unconscious from fatigue, Magnus reaches for his apothecary’s bag and grabs a potion. He uses the last of his strength to tip Alec’s head up, pouring it into his mouth.

If possible, Alec relaxes even more and Magnus smiles a little as he lets his hand run through dark locks, smoothing them away from a pale face.

“That’s it, darling. Easy now.”

Leaning close, he kisses Alec’s forehead and finally allows himself to breathe. He’d been working against the clock for a considerable amount of time but now Alec’s on the road to full recovery and with the poultice, he shouldn’t even have a scar to remember the time he gave Magnus the scare of his very long life.

His only thought is on keeping watch over Alec, wanting to be as close as possible. Magnus thinks about taking the chair next to Alec’s bed-- there’s no way he can open a portal right now-- but when he looks around, the room’s empty. Jace and Isabelle, nowhere to be found.

Magnus doesn’t have it in him to care, though. He holds onto Alec’s hand a little too tight and gingerly climbs into the narrow bed. He rests his head on Alec’s shoulder on the other side from his injury and falls asleep almost before he knows it.

 

Magnus wakes up to a hand sweeping down his back in broad strokes. The gesture is achingly familiar and he shifts closer to his boyfriend who had the lovely habit of doing that when he wakes up first.

Low voices sound in the room but it takes him awhile to bring them into focus.

“When were you going to tell us, bro? You’re what? Dating the fucking High Warlock of Brooklyn and haven’t told anyone?”

“I didn’t know you had it in you, hermano. Though everyone knows now.”

“What do you mean,” Alec asks, voice still a little rough.

Jace snorts. “Your man almost burned the Institute to the ground when a few assholes wouldn’t let him through. Everyone knows Bane would’ve just walked away from them if it were anyone else.”

“Not to mention the way he healed you this morning. Thank the angel that it was only me and Jace in here. He was half out of his mind with worry and the other half was exhausted by using all of his strength to heal you.”

It’s quiet for a moment before Alec says, “That explains why he’s sleeping so soundly.”

Stirring a little, Magnus opens unglamoured eyes and immediately meets Isabelle’s considering stare from his vantage point.

“Morning, sleepyhead,” she teases and there’s a warm glint of humor and gratitude in her eyes.

Alec shifts beneath him but before he can reprimand him, he’s being treated to the most wonderful sight in the world.

“There you are,” Magnus whispers, his relief overwhelming to see Alec awake and coherent and no worse the wear after his ordeal last night.

Bringing up a hand, Alec sweeps a thumb over his cheek and Magnus allows his eyes to close at the touch. “There you are,” he hears echoed and the infirmary is silent for a few minutes before Magnus abruptly remembers the past twelve hours.

His eyes fly open and he sits up, making sure not to jostle his boyfriend too much.

Alec rests against the bed, looking up at Magnus with steady eyes.

Magnus, for his part, is flummoxed. The feeling is so rare but he’s flustered-- he debates about jumping out of bed but obviously Alec’s siblings have already seen him and he really doesn’t want to be further away from his boyfriend than he necessary.

Picking up on his feelings, Alec reaches a hand out and laces their fingers. Magnus looks over at him and something in him settles at the calmness in his gaze.

“Looks like our secret’s out, babe.”

They’re said so directly, so nonchalantly, that Magnus is speechless for a second. His mouth opens and closes before he finally manages to string together, “That’s all you have to say about things?”

Alec shrugs a little, wincing as it no doubt pulls his still tender skin. He smiles and it’s barely there but it’s enough to set Magnus at ease.

“There’s no use crying over spilled milk. What’s done is done.” He squeezes Magnus’s hand and his grin becomes just a touch wider. “I’m kinda touched, actually, that you were so worried about me that you couldn’t hide it.”

Blowing out a breath, Magnus glares at him but it holds little heat. “I had far bigger concerns-- namely keeping you alive-- and if I let my attachment bleed through than it’s no one’s fault but yours, darling.”

“I accept full blame,” Alec says readily and Magnus can’t help himself.

He leans down and catches Alec’s mouth in a chaste kiss. Just a peck and it grounds them both.

Pulling away, Magnus looks over at Alec’s siblings who are watching the little scene with wide eyes. To his surprise, however, there’s no judgment or condemnation.

That’s cemented when Jace holds a hand out for him to shake, which he does with alacrity.

“Since you’ve been dating my parabatai for over three years, I figure it’s only right we meet. I’m Jace.”

“Yes, I know.” Magnus gives him an arch look, appreciation seeping into his tone as he adds, “You let me into the Institute.”

Shrugging goodnaturedly, Jace merely replies, “You were more than capable of setting the whole damn group on fire and being done with it but we didn’t have time to waste. Alec might’ve been delirious but he kept asking for you.”

That bit of news is unexpected and Magnus’s eyes fly to Alec who looks just as stunned, though his expression quickly grows sheepish.

“We would have called you to heal him anyway-- you are the High Warlock after all and he’s the Head of the Institute-- but the only thing Alec could manage to string together was that he wanted Magnus with him. We took a chance that it was you.”

“Is that right,” Magnus asks softly and his eyes don’t leave Alec’s.

Alec doesn’t say anything for a moment but then he’s scowling. “I don’t know why you’re so surprised. It’s not like I’m madly in love with you or anything. I was in a lot of pain,” he tacks on petulantly. 

Deciding to table that bit of information to chew on later, Magnus reaches out a hand and runs it over the sharp line of Alec’s jaw.

“I love you too, Alexander.”

His words are almost cut off by a yawn and when his vision clears, it’s to see a look that Magnus has intimate experience with.

“You exhausted yourself trying to heal me. You shouldn’t have,” Alec chides. Before Magnus can protest, however, he’s continuing, “If it’s all the same to you, I’d like to go to my room. You can join me there and we can sleep a little while longer before we face the world.”

“We’ll do no such thing,” Magnus says. He raises his brows incredulously. “As much as it pains me to say it, you were at death’s door just a few hours ago, darling. We can rest right here.”

“This bed hurts my ass,” Alec mutters, giving Magnus his best pleading look.

He almost craves before swiftly shaking his head. “I might give the okay to move you tonight. For now, it’s the infirmary. How lucky that you have a warlock for a boyfriend, hm?”

It’s the work of a moment to shift the bed so that the pillows are fuller, the sheets less scratchy, the mattress something _not_ resembling a torture rack. It takes more effort than it should but Magnus grits his teeth through the discomfort, the way Alrc relaxes making it more than worth it. 

Alec hums a little, comfortable now. They both look up at the clearing of a throat.

Gesturing towards the door, Isabelle says, “We’re going to go hold down the fort until you’re well enough to return.” Her look includes both of them and her tone turns thoughtful as she continues, “From what little’s leaked to me, it doesn’t look like it’s going to be a total disaster. I’m sure two fine leaders such as yourselves can figure out how to do damage control.”

Her grin is fierce as she leans down to carefully hug Alec-- resting a hand on Magnus’s shoulder for a moment before she turns to leave.

Jace nods once. “I’m not as surprised as the others-- I’m Alec’s parabatai, after all, and I knew there was something he was hiding-- but it’ll be an adjustment. I’m here for both of you, however you decide to play it.”

Turning to Magnus, Jace speaks directly to him as his voice lowers. It’s full of sincerity as he says, “My brother’s happier than I can remember and I finally have a reason why. Don’t worry. I’m not going to let anything get in the way of you two.”

Without waiting for a response, Jace leaves.

Just the two of them now, Magnus leans on an elbow as he and Alec consider each other.

“It’s been quite the day,” Alec says ruefully.

“It has,” Magnus agrees. His gaze grows a little sharper as he studies him. “What’s going on in that head of yours?”

“I can’t say I’m disappointed,” Alec says slowly, thinking about his words. “While I may have understood our reasoning, there was a part of me that was getting tired of hiding. I don’t want to have to keep you like you’re some dirty little secret, Magnus. You’re the best part of my life and I won’t regret being given the chance to show the world that.”

Magnus’s heart turns over at the earnest words, breathtaking in their bluntness. Swallowing hard, he replies, “It was fun in the beginning, sneaking around and having private rendezvous. It has gotten a little tiresome of late, though. While this happened far sooner than I’d planned-- and truth be told, I hadn’t entirely planned on this ever happening-- but I’m with you, every step of the way.”

“Together,” Alec says, eyes searching his.

“Together,” Magnus confirms, voice sure.

Resting a light hand over Alec’s deflect rune, Magnus sweeps along the jet black with his thumb. 

The infirmary’s silent as they both think about how much has changed in such a short time. Magnus isn’t sure what the future holds for them-- for their careers, their positions in the shadow world-- but he has faith. It’s not something he’s always had much of, but with Alec under him, so close and so much of everything Magnus has ever dreamed of, he can’t find it in himself to dwell on the hazards of their relationship being revealed to the world.

For now, he wants to sink into the feeling of being loved and having that love returned. There will be time for the outside world soon enough but Magnus resolves to take the next few hours-- the rest of the day even-- and focus on Alec and them exclusively.

By the look in Alec’s eyes, he’s decided on the same thing.

No one disturbs them for the rest of the day, besides Jace and Izzy. Alec feels well enough that evening to go to Magnus’s loft-- home, his boyfriend says with a silly little grin-- and so they have one last night away from it all.

The next morning, they’re holding hands as they walk into the Institute. Their heads are held high, a defiant angle, a cool challenge in their eyes as they meet silence.

It’s the first step to their forever and Magnus faces it as he does everything else these days-- with Alec by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on tumblr or twitter @carmenlire!


End file.
